When The Time Comes
by FlamingKohona
Summary: When a marriage between the returned Uchiha heir and a certain Haruno girl happens; Naruto begins to fall apart, but with the help of a certain kunoichi will he pull things together?
1. Chapter 1

There he stood dressed in his finest, standing beside him was the final Uchiha. Yes, he had finally brought him back. It wasn't long after his return that his team-mate Sakura Haruno, forgot all about him. He had never even got a single thank you out of her, it was always "Where's Sauske-Kun?" It hit his heart hard when he secretly found them at Ichiraku's kissing, now he had to hold back the pain and tears as he stood as the best man at their wedding.

It was never a secret that he had never really gave his true blessing of the relationship, but as their friend he'd wear a fake smile and laugh. Maybe if he hadn't have been so rash and noisy in the academy, then possibly the groom might have been him. His knuckles whitened as the thought flashed through his mind. Everyone stood as the music played, everyone's attention diverted to the pinkette walking slowly up the aisle, smiling softly. Naruto's attention found it resting on his "bestfriend" his solomn smirk giving him chills.

She came to a soft halt as she stepped beside the black haired Uchiha heir, they now faced each other. Tsunade gave a sorrowful glance at her God-son, before carrying out the session of vows. Through it all everyone's gazes weren't on the notable couple, but the blonde man standing two feet from them. They watched as his noticeable fake smile soon faded finding its real calling as a frown. His eyes which normally shinned warmth, turned to a subtle cold his pain of everything was taking over.

He tried his best to cover up everything he knew that the only two that were oblivious to his pain was the ones who the ceremony was for. There it was the closing moment, as their lips caressed a lonely tear fell from his eye finding its place on the marble stone beneath him. Everyone proceeded to the dinning hall, all but one blonde who found himself lingering towards the exit. What if he had to deliver a speech it didn't matter they'd be better off without him there. He took one last glance as the happily married couple made their way to the dinning room. He had no intentions of going in there, with a turn of a knob he found himself walking the vacant streets of Kohona.

His feet stopped as he heard footsteps approach from behind, he tilted his head slightly to the left expecting to find a bushuin of the groom to drag him back. He blinked his eyes in front of him stood a brunette with twin bun styled hair. Her bright smile, brought out a subtle smirk to his lips. As his lips released their position he began to wonder why she wasn't at the wedding dinner. He wasn't going to press the matter with questions, knowing that she had lost Neji in the war it was obvious she loved him.

She came to a stop as her body was only feet from his, her eyes flared with pain that he could tell she had kept hidden from everyone. It wasn't until now that he noticed her mascara was running down her face. Acting upon instinct he pressed his thumb to her cheek wiping the black into mere smudges. Her eyes shot open as his mouth moved to speak, "A girl as nice as you shouldn't be crying, Ten-Ten."

She found comfort in his words, but she had watched him the entire time at the procession. Her eyes had never left him not even for when the bride walked in. She watched his knuckles fade to white then to normal again, she was the only one to notice the solomm tear that left his eye. Maybe she had watched him to gain a grip on his pain, but maybe it was because she saw straight through him. She was there when he was asked to be the best man, his eyes lost their warmth, then with a grin and a thumbs up he accepted though his heart opposed.

She stared at him waiting for him to speak or question her being in the streets, and not at the reception. He never spoke only stared at her pondering what she was doing, finally after minutes of silence he broke the silence with a question. "If you don't mind we can go to my apartment an talk, instead of this dusty street whatcha' say?" His lips curved to a grin as the words flowed flawlessly. With a nod they slowly moved forward the two blocks to his small rugged apartment.

She pondered her reasoning for accepting his offer maybe it was for his sake, but more of hers. She had always thought highly of him after conversation with her lost team-mate.  
~Flashback~  
Two members of team Gai, sat quietly against the posts of training grounds 10, one a whited eyed boy, the other a bun haired girl. They were watching their bug eyed friend train with a very familiar blonde headed knuckle headed ninja. It wasn't long before their conversation leaned towards the blonde with the boy leading it off. "He's quite loud to be considered a ninja eh, Ten-Ten."

She glanced at the orange clad blonde spouting his dreams of becoming Hokage. "Yeah it a wonder how he survives on his missions." She said teasingly, but her smirk faded as she saw the Hyuuga's expression.

He bit his tongue at her words, he had faith in the blonde. He knew that the boy would definitely achieve anything as long as he believed in himself. Though he knew she was playing it put a sour feeling in his stomach. "You know he may be loud, rash and impatient, but he has something that many never have, he has heart. In his heart he believes he can achieve anything, and thats why he'll be the Hokage to surpass the rest."

She found herself in a state of shock as the words repeated themselves in her head. Was this the regular Neji, she knew the one who thought that destiny couldn't be changed. She found herself grinning as she stared at the back of the blonde, knowing he was smiling on the other side, ever since then she had held the boy with high respect.  
~End Flashback~  
They came to a stop outside a door that had faded graffiti that read, "Kill yourself DEMON!" her heart sank at the thought of him coming home to this everyday. He saw how she stared at the now months old graffiti and gave her a slight smile to show it hadn't bothered him much. It wasn't long before she noticed he had opened the door an was waiting patiently for her to enter. She obediently entered his apartment, they took began to untie and unbuckle their shoes. If there was one thing she noticed it was how well kept his apartment was now, maybe it was because he kept accepting missions to get out of the village, or because he really didn't do anything much in his house anymore.

He began watching her as her eyes scanned his clean apartment, he began to keep it this way when Sakura and Sasuke came over frequently to plan out their wedding with him. Truth be told it he cleaned it show that he had matured an maybe the wife to be would take notice of him. His efforts failed but he kept is apartment clean just in case someone popped in to see him, not that he got many outside the occasional one from Tsunade.

As he murmured her name she swiftly moved her head to face him, he pointed towards a couch she nodded an took a seat as he walked through a opening leading to a small kitchen. Rattles o metal could be heard along with childish rambles of where did I put it rang out from the room he entered. After a few seconds of silence water could be heard running into a metal container. She shook her head as the though of him preparing ramen came into her head, he most certainly loved his ramen. It wasn't until an irritable screech rang out that she came to the realization he had been preparing tea.

He came out of the room a cup of tea in each of his hands, the smile on his face showed he was proud of his work. " I hope you like black tea, it was the only kind I had." he said handing the cup to the brunette.

With a smile she stared at the steaming dark warm liquid, he had prepared her favorite type of tea. With a smile forming on her she cradled the mug with both hands moving it slowly towards her lips. The warmth of the drink made her relax, he had prepared it excellently her smile faded as she looked at how he was simply staring into the dark liquid endlessly. "You know Naruto, it tastes better if you drink it rather than stare at it."

He shot of of the daze he was to stare at the girl sitting beside him, he had totally forgot about her presence till she spoke. Which made him think of why she wasn't at the dinner and why had she accepted his offer to come to his apartment. "Um.. Ten-Ten, not to be rude but why are you here instead of at the reception?" he questioned as her eyes glued to his form.

She began to gain her barrings as she wondered on the question on to why she left, and was in his apartment She had left to check on him, but as for going to his home she couldn't explain. "Well I seen you leave and I wanted to make sure Kohona's toughest ninja was okay, and as for being here friends visit friends."

It puzzled him as to why she was worried about his emotional well being, but more for her apparent excuse for coming to his apartment Its true friends visit friends, but she had hardly ever talked to him much less visit him. He opened his mouth three to four times before the silhouette of words finally came out. "Oh, well I'm perfectly fine as you can see, but..-" He trailed off as sorrow began to barrage its way into him.

Her heart sank as she noticed the way his eyes revealed the subtle truth he always tried to hide behind those fake flashy smiles. Why was it now his pain affected her this much, she had known him through their genin days but now his pain etched its way into her. She found herself placing her now empty cup of tea on the table in front of her. She stared as his eyes began to water up, this was something she wasn't prepared for his emotional break down.

He began to sob tears splashing into his half drunk cup of tea, why now of all times was his pain flaring up. Why did it affect him so bad that she had chosen the Uchiha heir over him.

It wasn't long before a tight embrace snapped him out of his thinking an crying. Ten-Ten had placed one hand behind his head, pulling him to her bosom placing her head in the crease of his neck both slightly crying. He settled down after a few minutes firmly wrapping his arms around her petite frame holding her tight. This was a comfort he needed for a long time just someone to vent his emotions to, someone who wouldn't judge him for crying though he never thought this person would be the brunette he was clinging to.

After their eyes had dried they ended the embrace with the blonde murmuring a thanks and she a happy welcome. It wasn't long before a lonely yawn left her smooth lips. He smirked as he picked up the cups that once housed tea, an took them to the kitchen to be cleaned later. He was beginning to speak as he re-entered the room, "You know I can walk you home if you-" he stopped as he noticed her slumped soft snoring body on his couch. With a smile an slight sigh he picked her motionless body up an packed her down his narrow short hall to his small bedroom.

He placed her sleeping form on his small twin sized bed, it wasn't till now that he had noticed she was wearing a pale white sun dress. Thinking that she wouldn't sleep comfortably in it, he moved to his closet taking out two sets of shorts and shirts. He slowly began to think of how to position the clothes on her sleeping body. With some final thoughts he began to slide the shorts up her amazingly smooth skinned legs looking away only stopping when he felt her waist line. Next was the toughest part the shirt, he had really pondered on how to do this, but soon came up with one solution. He slowly moved her dress straps from her freckled shoulders, he slowly worked the shirt over her head. Next he moved it down under the dress from the sides to avoid touching her improperly, finally he positioned her arms through the to adjacent holes remaining He slid the dress slowly off her body folding it and placing it on his nightstand, next he removed the pins that kept her trademark buns in place, her hair shifted softly to a natural position. He stared at how she looked totally different in normal clothes an hair down than her regular ninja attire. With a smile he pulled the blanket over her body leaving the room afterwards.

He now was changed into the other set of clothes he had gotten out, an was lying on his couch. His mind wondered why he had never seen her in the light he had just moments before, maybe it was because a certain pinkette blocked his view of women. With a simple smile and a thought of how badly he'd be beaten when she woke in his clothes he fell asleep.

**A/N: That took some time, review tell me if you like it or if you utterly despise it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: NaruTen is a go, let the story unfold. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun slowly chased the horizon playing tag with the trees and mountain sides till it reach its destination of Kohona. The bright rays of light outlined the porcelain skin of a brunette as she laid sleeping. It was nearing eight-thirty on a Sunday a ninjas only day off, the suns positioned shifted till its light was beaming on the girls face. With a jerk of the blanket she rolled to the beds edge. She rubbed her squinted sleepy eyes, till her eyes laid upon an unfamiliar carpeted floor. She blinked furiously as she spun her eyes around the room where she had slept, it wasn't until now she noticed the change of clothes.

She slowly got to her feet, an proceeded to enter the hallway while standing in the narrow passage way a smell of cooking foods filled the air. Where ever she was an whoever she was there with definitely knew how to cook. Her feet lead the way to a room filled with furniture, very familiar furniture. She stared at the room, it was the room she had enjoyed a cup of tea with her blonde friend. If she had fallen asleep why hadn't she been woken up and possibly escorted home? Had he slipped her a narcotic to take advantage of her? No, she thought even if he was lonely all the time he would never take advantage of someone like that. Next came the clothes since he lived alone, he had changed her himself which gave her slight chills thinking he could have seen or touched anything she had. She watched as the blonde was walking out of the wooden doorway looking down then finally up to see her standing there hair down.

His eyes widened as he stared blankly at the girl with long brown hair wearing clothes obviously to big by the way her shoulder bulged out of his shirt collar. A smile emerged as he took in her form, maybe if he hadn't had been so blind by Sakura he could have seen more sides of other women. It wasn't until her knee cocked out an her right arm bent placing her hand on her hip her realized she was upset. It wasn't looking like he was going to get off easy, but he was gonna try to explain before she could yell, or hit him. "Umm... You fell asleep I didn't wanna wake you so I just packed you to my bed... I changed your clothes because I thought you'd sleep better out of the dress. I didn't look or do anything perverted to you, I promise... Please don't hit me, Sakura-Chan.!"

As the last six words left his mouth he slouched a bit closing his eyes, and crossing his arms into an X expecting to be pummeled After minutes of nothing hitting or yelling, he slightly moved an arm an peeked through with one eye to see her standing with her arms gently folded, teeth pressed hard against her bottom lip. Why wasn't she beating him, scolding him, attempting to mane him? She just stood there biting her lip staring at him in his almost identical clothing. He went to talk once again, but was hushed by a pair of lips softly placing themselves of his left cheek.

His eyes grew twice their size as he stood rubbing his cheek, where her lips had been earlier. Her lips curved giving off a radiant smile, her posture gave off the vibe of that of a crushing school girl. After he regained his barrings a devilish smirk crept to his face, if she wanted to play games he would too. He took steps closer causing her to back away from him with slight caution. He kept moving an she kept going in reverse till finally she found herself lying on her back. He positioned his body nearly on top of hers, he leaned his face close to hers, she held her breathe as he began to slowly move closer talking while he did. "You know it would be a shame if someone was to...Tickle you!" With that said he quickly shot his hands up her sides causing the brunette to burst into a large laughing fit. "Stop it Naruto, I'm warnin- *laugh* you."

After three minutes he decided to her punishment was over, getting up to head back to the kitchen whispering something about how the war had only started. She laid there calming down from the laughing fit she had just undergone. When the tirade had started she hadn't thought it was leading to what it had. She was worried that he had over taken her little "joke" an was about to push himself on her. Now she realized the boy really didn't have an evil side to him, she was going to join him when a loud angrily knock came from his front door.

She saw no harm in answering it, she slowly made her way to the old main door. Unlocking the few locks she slowly turned the knob to revel the newly married Uchiha couple the anger obvious on their face subsided at the sight of a brunette in his clothes answering the door. Ten-Ten gave off a welcoming smile. "Sasuke Sakura, please come in, Naruto was just making breakfast. I'm sure he'll be happy to see his team-mates."

The Uchiha newly-weds stood in awe, their friend had skipped the reception dinner to pick up a random chick that knew about his team-mates. It wasn't long before the blonde headed knuckle head came wondering in the room saying something about how breakfast was done, but stopped as his eyes locked with those of the couple standing in his living room.."Sasuke *chuckle* Sakura, what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

Oh the pinkette's temper flared at sight of the once smiling blonde, she was about to go on a rampage that a tailed beast would want to avoid. "Naruto fucking Uzumaki, where did you run off to? At first I thought you were sick, but no I get here and there's some random girl in your clothes answering your door. You skipped the reception to spend time with some random whore.!" She shouted so loud the Hokage faces wanted to cover their ears.

At the sound of being called a whore Ten-Ten wanted to just strangle and yell at the pink headed Uchiha. She was bout to speak up till he beat her to it. "I left last night due to I couldn't bare to see the girl I LOVED get married. Then on my way home I noticed Ten-ten the girl you called a random whore walking home alone, and invited her over. As for why she's wearing my clothes she stayed over last night. So just leave right now, I don't want to see or speak to either of you."

With a huff the pinkette looked at her husband, in reply all she got was a shrug then stormed out slamming the door. With a sigh he turned to return the kitchen to prepare a plate of food, he was almost near the tinted trimmed passageway when something gripped him from behind.

He stopped a bit took back at her sudden courageous out burst of affection. His lips pursed to a smile, he didn't know why but he loved this embrace.

"Hey, how bout we get to breakfast?" he purposed

She loved the fact that he had taken care of her last night even though him changing her outfit still seemed a bit perverted; though she knew that was not his reasons it was genuine concern. Maybe there is a more loveing side to him than what most saw, is all that she could think.

"Yeah lets eat some breakfast.!"

With that the pair rushed into the kitchen to eat whatever it was they could prepare to eat, neither knew that this 'friendship' held for them; but the future seemed to be bright.

* * *

**A/N: Hell yeah, Naruto giving a little piece of his mind. Tenten getting a little happy with the blonde Jinjuriki; an Naruto's growing affection. A lot if I do say myself.**

**Hope to hear some review; till next chapter Later!**

**Next Chapter: Lazy Day At Home**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between the updates, I was procrastinating a.k.a I got lazy. Now enjoy, chapter three.**

* * *

He had just scarfed down three or more bowls of instant cup ramen, to Tenten's small one an a quarter cups. He couldn't understand why no one ever ate more than one bowl; he decided he would just never know. Turning his attention back to his food, he turned the small cup up, allowing him to drink the remaining contents.

He heard her let loose a few small giggles, only to bringing him to think he had something on his face. "What's so funny do I have something on my face"

"No, its just the way you eat your food is all."

The way he ate his food was funny? He would never understand girl's way of thinking that was for sure. He just brushed it off an went right back to eating his food. He lost count after his tenth bowl, but finally he was full.

"Wanna watch something on t.v.?" he proposed.

"Yeah!"

With that he lead the way to his couch, where they staioned themselves. Unlike what he thought she chose to watch action movies over those romantic movies Sakura loved so much.

The sat there yelling at the couple running from away from some explosions; they were deeply interested it this movie. Finally after the two people came to a halt staring at the flames that were lingering after the explosion, the two kissed then the credits rolled. Naruto didn't get the ending, while Tenten fully understood why it ended that way; it was just the way most movies ended.

"I don't get why they end movies like that. Its not like everyone gets a kiss after they get through tough times." he spouted.

She was shocked at his outburst, but she definitely could agree with him; movies did make life out to be better than it was sometimes. She could understand where he spoke those words from especially after having to see the girl he desired for so long get married to the man he promised his life to save.

"I guess you're right."

"Yeah, but I guess it makes things better sometimes."

Okay now she was just confused with him, did he like the way it ended or not? He definitely lived up to his unpredictable title he was given. Then again I guess you could say he longed to be loved or have someone to love an that was the purpose for his reply.

"So the mighty Naruto, has a sensitive side, eh." she picked.

"No, well yeah, but who doesn't?"

"Sasuke?" she replied jokingly.

Her statement sent him into the biggest laughing fit since he got Ebisu with his perverted nin-jutsu He had't expected her to reply with something like that; it really made since. Soon his laughing came to a stop his mind drifted from the joke to the event that transpired the previous night. The boy must have had some sensitivity to him, for his lifelong crush to marry the Uchiha.

"Sasuke.." he muttered.

She could see the envy in his eyes, it was what she saw in Neji's eyes before the blonde beat him at the chunin exams those years ago. Her teammate resented his clan's main branch an its use of the cure mark seal. It wasn't till after the match when the blonde had vowed to change the way of the Hyugga clan an Hiashi told the boy the truth, she saw his eyes change to a much softer tone.

The blonde had an effect on everyone he met, the way he changes people was like a supernatural power. It wasn't even natural to see the hate an resent in his eyes, never before had she seen his eyes glaze with such expression.

"You know there are other girls, that would definitely love to spend time with Kohona's hero."

She watched his head snap to meet her gaze, he now looked to be a bit more calm; at least that's what she hoped for. She saw him release a heavy sigh before relaxing back into the couch hanging his head.

"I've thought about taking out other girls, but something about it doesn't sit well inside me." he spoke. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this love thing."

This boy needed some cheering up, but that looked almost impossible right now; he was in an emotional slump. There wouldn't be an easy way to snap him out of it, an she couldn't think of anything to bring him out of it.

The more she stared at his upset posture, the more she felt the urge to help the blonde. She needed to due something to help an comfort him. An as if by an act of kami her body began to move as if on instinct.

It seemed like she wasn't even moving her own limbs, more like something had taken over her body. She steadily moved to the spot where the blonde was slumped, she stood in a dog like posture overlooking him. She pressed one hand on his cheek to raise it to her eye level; as he looked at her she gave a soft smile. "I wouldn't say that."

He didn't have anytime to reply, before something latched on to his lips. The girl he hadn't really noticed till the night before was kissing him. He moved his hands to her torso, to push her away; but couldn't do it. It was like his body resisted the idea of shoving her off, so his hands just molded to her hips, an just like that they were locked in a kiss that neither expected to happen.

Their lips parted after a few minutes of the generous lock they shared, eyes reopened to stare at the others. Both had never kissed the opposite sex before, so they had nothing really to compare it to, but they knew it was eccentric.

"Tenten, I ... that was great."

If she hadn't known him she may have gotten a bit upset at his words, but she knew him all to well to expect a better verbal response. She could feel it during the kiss, it was like electricity running up her spine, for him it was like a fire burning his chest. It was something they desired to due again, but knew it wouldn't be fit for them to.

"T-thanks, not to shabby yourself." she replied. "Now lets get back to watching movies."

He gave a flimsy nod an she returned to her seat with a smile, she hadn't planned on kissing him, but it seemed to lift the boy's mood, an she really wouldn't mind doing it again; she forced the thoughts of doing it again out of her head. As she began watching the new movie the boy had turned the television to, his foxy grin had returned to its place; but for how long she'd never know.

* * *

**A/N: Wow bet none of you saw that ending coming, sorry if I rushed the end there. Quite a relationship build there, an I do know some crazy chakra stealing woman kissed one of his clones, but it was a clone not him so I didn't count it. As for the rest I hope you enjoyed reading, an I'll try to update a little sooner; till next chapter, later.**

**Next Chapter: Team 7's Worst Mission (bum bum bum)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N: I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating my stories for a little while. A close friend passed away this morning, an I'll be taking time off to deal with the situation at hand. I promise I will come back to complete my stories, sorry if this causes any inconvenience. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back an preparing more chapters. Let me first say that I am honored to have my story featured in two great communities, thanks for who submitted my story. Well its on to the latest development. **

* * *

It had been a week or so since his an her well shared possibly each of their first kisses. It wasn't something he thought about constantly, but if he did it was always with a smile; he never did try to purge out her reasoning for doing it, he just left it as it was.

It would seem he was finally feeling up, that was if he hadn't remembered why he was traveling the streets of Kohona. It was Monday, he an the rest of team 7 had a mission; their first mission back together. It wasn't easy, but he had come to grip with most of his anger towards his 'best friend'.

It wasn't like he came to grip it to where he still wasn't mad at how everything was hidden from him till a month before the wedding. He knew staying mad would hinder his teamwork an relationship with 'them'. Truth about it was it erupted his chest to even think of the Uchiha couple.

He was approaching the meeting spot training ground 11, he wandered what he should say to them. Maybe apologize or start a fight an just leave to go get some more ramen, he just shook that idea out of his head as he pushed through the final bushes to the grounds.

There stood the lone Sasuke Uchiha an solely him. He pondered on the whereabouts of his new pink haired bride; maybe she was waiting in silence somewhere to kill him, but that wasn't how she would do it. He watched as the mans eyes lowered from the sky to him, they carried a care free look, almost to care free.

"Took you long enough, dobe."

"So what of it did, teme."

The black haired man just smiled, no matter what the boy never changed even if he was overly angered at him. There was a reason why the blonde was his closest friend, they always had a way of understanding one another; even without the fights.

"For what happened the other day at your apartment, I'm-" The Uchiha started only to be interrupted.

"Hush it, its fine." the blonde started "I shouldn't have left your special day early."

At that they both found smirks rising to their faces, there defiantly was a reason they were close friends. Naruto knew what he said wasn't all lies, an Sasuke understood the blondes position on the matter.

"So wheres Sakura?" he asked.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she stayed in bed."

"I see, well where is Kakashi-sensei?"

An as if kami was listening in the white haired procrastinator walked into the training grounds. His eyes glued to his favorite orange book, he raised one eye to observe the two young men in the field.

"Yo." the jounin chimed.

The two genin just sighed the man never changed once even after all these years, an he probably never would. They knew he would give them so lame excuse only some idiot would be stupid enough to believe.

"So sensei what's the mission?" Naruto asked, skipping over the normal you're late persecution.

Kakashi just gave his classic eye smile before tossing over a scroll to the blonde. He eyed it with suspicion for some time, before giving into the erge to open it. With a quick pull of the seam it slowly unraveled.

The blonde began slowly reading what the parchment stated. It was simple D-rank mission briefing something that lowered his hopes for the mission, but they were further crushed when he read what the mission was.

"Clean up the river banks, near the training grounds!?" The blonde roared.

"Let me see that, dobe."

Once the returned Uchiha had the mission briefing in his hands, he looked over what he hoped his blonde friend misread. His eyes shot wide as read over the exact message his friend had moments earlier.

"Well it looks like you didn't make a mistake."

"That's right I never.. Hey you expected I'd make a mistake!"

"Well it is just like you to just rush things."

Naruto just stayed quite after that last remarks, he didn't need anyone to tell him how reckless he could be, he knew it an his body knew it. He just stared at his friend an sensei, waiting for them to announce the missions start.

It had been five minutes and the three men just stood there each looking around at the empty field that surrounded them. Someone need to snap them out of their laziness or else the job would never be done.

"Oi, have fun with your mission." the white jounin said turning to leave.

Both young men's eyes snapped to the man who was now starting to leave them in the grounds. They couldn't believe it their own sensei was abandoning them to go who-knows-where.

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't you going to help us with the mission.?"

"I have another thing to attend to, I hope you two don't mind."

Both young men knew what that meant, he was going to the shinobi memorial to 'talk' to his former friends/teammates. They knew it was something the man had done for long periods of time, everyday.

Both just sighed now this mission was just going to get even more boring an tedious than it was already. It was nearly noon an cleaning up the entire river bank would take hours of tedious hard work, even with the use of bushins.

* * *

Both genin stood near the banks grumbling under their breathes, they had been working for at least two hours, or so it seemed. It was boring horrible back bending work, who would even assign shinobi this type of mission?

"Hey dobe, lets take a break."

Naruto didn't reply he only sat down a few feet from his black haired teammate. It was a peaceful silence, even after what had happened the previous day. It would look to anyone like there was nothing even causing conflict between the two.

"Hey Naruto, about the other day.. I'm sorry things got out of hand." Sasuke let out staring straight ahead.

The blonde didn't know how to take this outburst, he Sasuke Uchiha the proudest person he had ever known was apologizing. Then it hit him the events that transpired had somewhat been his fault for leaving the wedding without warning.

"Its fine, but I shouldn't have just left y'know."

"You're not as dumb as you look."

"Shut it, teme an lets get this stupid mission done."

With his words the two men got to their feet an began their tedious mission of cleaning the river banks. This wasn't a mission they'd happily enjoy doing twice an that was that.

* * *

His legs ached how long had it taken to clean up that seemingly long ass river, an who had placed so much trash there anyways? It wasn't something he really wanted to do ever again if he had anything to do with it.

He had arrived home just as the sun was setting, he quickly had gotten into the shower. While he had been in the shower he had heard some loud thumps, but never really payed any of them any mind.

He was now laying on his bed his legs an back were throbbing he could attest for the soreness such a simple sounding mission could cause. He didn't feel like he could get out of his bed if he really needed to.

His mind focused on the tick of the clock that was ringing throughout his now quite apartment. Just when he felt his eyes growing heavy, a subtle knock came from his front door. As much displeasure as it was going to be for him, just not answering the door was disrespectful.

As he slowly approached the door he heard more knocks coming from the opposing side. He honestly wondered who would bother him at such a late hour. Maybe it was Sakura coming to apologize just as her new husband had done earlier.

He peacefully unlocked the door an slowly pulled it in. As it opened it reveled a brunette holding what appeared to be a small duffle bag.

"Tenten?"

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down many more to go, I have no idea where I am taking this, but I will do my best to have a sturdy plot line an good story development. Till next chapter, later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, what a pleasure it was to write, still no real plot in mind, but I am working on it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Tenten?"

He looked over her semi-calm form, he noted the smile on her face was being forced an her eyes gave off she was very VERY angry. He sighed if she had came her it was obviously she need his help.

"Naruto, we need to talk." she let loose sternly.

The only thoughts registering in his head were that of the kiss. Man how he wished he could just shove the door shut, but knowing her she would just bust it down the moment it clicked shut.

"Umm, yeah sure come on in." he let out tensely.

She entered his home, taking off her sandals an heading straight to the boys living room. It wasn't seconds later he retreated to his living room as well. He hoped whatever she wished to speak about didn't take long for his mission had worn him down.

He lounged on the opposite side of the couch of her hopefully to avoid any physical attacks if any proceeded.

"You're Konohamaru's teacher, right?" she said with confidence.

He was choked what had his disciple done to piss off Kohona's Tool Master. He wasn't gonna enjoy this talk very much an that was something that seemed to be apparent.

"Y-Yeah I am, why?" he struggled to let loose.

"So you're the one who taught that arrogant prick to summon the huge toad that squashed my house?!"

Fuck! That little teme had got his mentor into some deep trouble this time. He had told the boy not to summon a toad unless it was in the midst of battle or if it was at the training grounds. Well looks like that lesson backfired greatly.

"Well I guess you could say that..." He was fucked an he knew it..

"Well since it was your student, I'll stay here till my house is rebuilt." she spoke sternly, not giving room for disapproval.

"Yeah, okay I guess how long is it until your house is rebuilt?"

"A few weeks I guess."

He let loose a sigh well it seemed life just kept sending him curve balls that was for sure. Well it looked like him an his couch were about to become better acquaintances. Yep sleeping on his couch was something he wasn't looking forward to.

"Well you can take the bed, ill stay on the couch." he said as he went to retrieve the extra pillow an blanket he kept in a closet.

He honestly cursed his luck these past few weeks, first a wedding he wished hadn't occurred then a mission with a member of the married couple, and now his student destroyed one of his friends houses.

He now was returning with his second set of blanket an pillow, he just wanted to get to sleep before having to stay home on his day off.

She watched him as he returned with his sleeping materials. Well it was only natural she get the bed due to her being a woman. She stared at the large white bottle Tsunade was famous for having in hidden desk draw. It had been purchased recently with the expectations of drinking it in her own home, but Naruto's would bode well.

Popping the top as her friend returned to his previous spot on the couch she poured a small amount into the small cup that she had bought along with it. With a quick motion she tossed the liquid into her mouth an swallowed it leaving her throat with a slight burn.

He stared as she repeated the action soon after, he had never really thought that she was one to drink, but who was he to judge. Swiftly she again drunk down another glass of the green alcoholic beverage.

"I never took you for a drinker." he said after he watched her down another cup.

Her vision snapped to the blond who was perched in the corner between the couch arm an back. She'd admit it wasn't something she took a lot of pride in, in fact this was probably her second time doing it.

"Well I normally don't but I just feel like it tonight." she spoke "Do you wanna glass?"

Him an alcohol well they didn't mix well. Last time he tried to drink any alcoholic beverage he sat in front of his toilet for hours on end, it still gives him chills thinking about it.

"Nah, my stomach can't handle that stuff."

"Oh suit yourself, more for me then."

It seemed like she was trying to tempt or pick at him for not drinking, but he wasn't going to intake any of that liquid anytime soon. He watched as she refilled her cup multiple times, there was going to be no way she would be able to walk when she quit.

Soon she had emptied the whole body a soothing alcoholic feeling taking place all over her. It was just like the first time the urges the sensations, but this time it seemed a tad bit different.

After a failed attempt at getting to her feet she stood knees daring to buckle under her, she was in no position to walk; she was drunk.

"Umm, Naruto." she started hesitantly "Can you walk me to your room?"

At first he would have said no, but he suspected this would happen he just sighed an made his way over to the tipsy brunette. He picked her up bridal style it was the easiest way to do the task.

"Um, thanks." she mumbled.

"Its nothing." he stated with his classic boastful grin.

They were soon in his semi-tidy room. He placed her at the foot of the bed, and stared over her for some small amount of time. He noticed the anxious gleam in her eyes, it wasn't something he saw often in women.

After diverting his gaze to the clock on the wall to check its time noting it was past midnight, he decided to return to couch to sleep. As soon as he began to turn something snatched his shirt collar an soon a pair of lips ricochet onto his.

She was again kissing him this time she was drunk an he was sure alcohol was blinding her judgement. He had to end this before it led to something they'd both regret. He pulled away from her, though her grip on his shirt never loosened.

"We can't do thi-" he started to only have her lips forced back on his.

Her tongue was protruding its way into his mouth, he wandered how she had learnt things like this, but he still needed to stop it. He again tugged himself away from her lips this time he was tackled an pinned to his bed.

"Tenten, we can't" he said frantically.

Her index finger slid effortlessly to his lips to hush him. "Shh, Naruto.. Every time I drink I get some sexual urges, you seem to have multiplied them."

Just what the hell had he caused? Was this is punishment for allowing Konohamaru to sign the toad summoning contract? It seemed rather plausibly to him.

An again her lips cascaded on to his. This time it was more sloppier than the previous, probably with how she was trying to multi task. He could feel her hands prying at the hem of his pajama bottoms, this had to stop.

She parted their lips just for what seemed for seconds. He had to use this time to make his plea for her to stop her drunken tirade. He was about to begin pleading when something heavy rested on his chest.

Looking down he noticed the brunette must have passed out from her intoxicated state, he thank what ever deity was up there that stopped her seemingly escape-less sexual desire. Now all that was left was to move to the couch an it would all be over.

Sadly that wouldn't be happening anytime soon since the brunette had a tight grip on his upper body an moving her might restart her antics all over again. He would just have to lay there with her clinging to him.

He pulled his tousled comforter over their bodies, he proceeded to think about how to explain this predicament to her in the morning. This was going to be another terrible task for him an possibly for her. With that he relaxed an shut his eyes to rest up for the next days unavoidable events.

* * *

**A/N: Just figured I'd spice some things up between the two ;) An now its onward to writing the next chapter; hope to hear some fabulous reviews on the chapter an what I could do better at. Till next time, later.**

**Next Chapter: Repercussions?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I believe I have a large plot development working it way. Enjoy. **

* * *

The sunlight and her eyes just wasn't going to work, one of them was going to have to move, unfortunately it was her eyes that lost the battle. She shot her hands to cover both of her scorched pupils. It was always like this after she drank, early awakening, eyes burning, and a sleeping Naruto beside her... Wait a sleeping Naruto, just how drunk had she gotten.

The more she stared at the blondes calm an relaxed sleeping form, the higher her own presumptions of their intimacy rose. Maybe she shouldn't have drunk, she knew her tendencies while intoxicated; flushed cheeks, slurred words, an her biggest problem sex crave.

Man her biggest problem may have just sunk her biggest dream on her wedding day; to make love for the first time with the man she married. Well it seems that dream was most likely taken from her. With a large rumbustious sigh she collapsed onto her back.

He was seemingly in heaven, any dream where he had an endless supply of multiple flavors of ramen was always the greatest. Man he really enjoyed these dreams, they were his biggest bliss outside well whatever came second. He was just about to begin his next bowl when something shook his real body forcing him from his dream world.

He blinked his eyes reveling an out of focus ceiling, his bedroom ceiling He slowly sat up rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes. He pivoted his vision before making a mental note of what was in his room.; ramen poster, stuffed frog, an a rolled over Tenten... A ROLLED OVER Tenten!

How in hell had he forgotten about how he was almost forced to have sex, with her. He slapped his forehead in ignorance. Man he was going to be a running kunai target if she found out he was sleeping in the same bed as her; he had t get out before she realized he was there. With that he began to make his attempt at getting out.

"Naruto." came a whispered voice.

Well there went his avoid her wrath plan. At least he could try to explain the whole situation of last night to her and hopefully on get stabbed once or twice. He positioned himself to where he was facing her half hidden drowsy form.

"Tenten, I'm sorry for last night." he tried to but empathy into his voice.

Well that just confirmed her biggest fear they must have had intercourse. Well she should at least know if it was any enjoyment, or just flat out terrible.

"Um.. was last night any fun?" god she sounded like a little scared school girl awaiting punishment.

"Well not really." he responded with a slight shrug.

His words were just down right infuriating. How could he just take her an then look like he didn't get any enjoyment out of it? What kind of man could just look at someone like that. Oh she was now pissed.

"How in the hell can you just take a girls innocence and not get any enjoyment from it!?" she scolded.

Now he was confused, just how was almost being forced to have sex supposed to be fun? He just would never understand women at all, especially kunoichi's.

"Well you almost raped me, was that supposed to be fun? If it was it most definitely not." he gave in a calm reply.

What? She attempted to rape him? Trying to force herself on him, well that most definitely wouldn't have caused him any pleasure. Damn, that alcohol an its sex causing desires.

"I tried to... rape you.?" she shyly replied.

"Yeah, luckily I held you off long enough to where you finally passed out; then you wouldn't let me go."

Well that was a relief her wedding dream was stil intact. Now her only shame was thinking that someone as honest like Naruto would take advantage of her drunken stupor How could she have thought he would have done that? All the boy had done his whole life was take down every threat that came towards him, and make everyone's opinions on him change throughout it all.

"I-I'm sorry.. I thought .. that-" she started.

"It's fine now, I promise." he interrupted.

Well at least she didn't have to worry about him hating or avoiding her because of her drunken actions. That was just the way he was, always forgiving people regardless of what it was they done.

"Thanks, Naruto." she stammered out.

Crisis avoided thank kami she could be reasoned with. She was a complete polar opposite of the girl he had chased since he had been young. It was something he found calming an relaxing something he could get used to.

"Well lets eat an get to work, I have some boring diplomatic mission with Sir lazy ass today."

Breakfast was a great idea, especially when you had a day filled with work ahead; of course she had the day off, but he on the other hand didn't. Being next in line for Hokage must be a drag, especially when going on a diplomatic mission with Shikamaru.

* * *

God this room was boring, it was filled with nothing but old people and one young blonde priestess who kept staring at him. Sure it was the first time in little over a year he had seen Shion, but her staring kept driving him crazy.

"Naruto, pay attention." Shikamaru whispered to him.

Well now it was back to listening to the old geezers complain amongst themselves about how the trade agreement should be set up. It was sad that he an his partner where the ones who had came to haggle, and the only ones doing were the opposite side amongst themselves.

"And that is why we should have him personally guard our most highly valuable shipments, right Naruto-sama?"  
He shot his vision to the old man making some type of deal. He hated diplomatic missions more than he hated Orochimaru.

"Yeah, I guess." he said in compliance.

He had no idea idea that he had just basically agreed to having himself guard a lot of shipments. Shikamaru just about slapped his forehead, any other time he would have seeing how they were in a diplomatic negotation he held it back.

"See he even agrees." the idea suggester boasted.

"Why were at it why don't we just have him guard the priestess's sleeping quarters too." another man replied in full sarcasm.

"I wouldn't mind." Shion blurted.

Well now the once loud negotiation room was in complete silence, staring at her. Well it wasn't like she had attempted to hide her affection for the young boy at all. Every man at the table knew it except the one she adored.

"My lady we can't keep him away from his village to do a task easily done with our personal court guards." a man let out.

"I was just giving my opinion, after all this is a negotiation, right Naruto.?"

Well now he was just more flabbergasted than before. She was right it was a negotiation, but it was on trade goods nothing more.

"Well it is a negation " he started having all the men's stares gather onto him. "But its' for trading route to be established " Shikamaru sighed when ever the blonde applied him self he could actually think.

"If you wish to have shinobi protection, you will have to call for another confrence to discussion, I'm sure Kohona would be more than generous to supply a protection corps here."

Damn when the hell had he gotten smart, Shikamaru was ecstatic with the blonde before him. He definitely could talk his way out of a lot of things.

"Note taken Naruto-sama, now we suggest the simplest way of-" Naruto rezoned out at this moment. If they wanted to discuss the trading agreement Shikamaru was more than capable of getting the job done.

* * *

How long had he been in that room he didn't know, but he was glad that his lazy partner was able to finally have them reach an agreement. Even though Shion had made a statement about calling for another conference to acquire a personal shinobi guard.

Now that sat at some restaurant awaiting their food. Shikamaru was staring at the clouds like always, it was something that relaxed him.

"Thanks for getting us out of that boring ass room, Shikamaru."

"No need to thanks we really didn't negotiate much, they did a lot of it themselves." he said not even taking his eyes off the clouds.

"Excuse me sir, the priestess asks for your presence at her personal residence." a messenger gave in respectful merit.

Damn he hadn't even got to eat yet, an now Shion wanted to see him. Well he could always ask her to have someone cool them something.

He got up laying some bills down to pay for his half of the order.

"I'll see you later at the inn, Shikamaru."

Yeah, just come back whole." he gave in reply.

His under message just went over the blondes head, but the redness of his messenger gave him a weird feeling. He just put that to the back of his mind an decided to see what Shion wanted.

"Lead the way." he gestured to the man.

"Hai.!"

After countless twists an turns they finally arrived at their destination The man stopped outside the main gates an gestured for him to continue forward, and so he did. He was now letting himself in. He quickly recognized the room he was in it was the room he had fought of the four ninja assigned to assassinate the priestess.

"It's been a long time since I have been in here." he let out looking around.

"Indeed it has." a calm voice came from behind him.

How in the world had she snuck up on him, he was a trained ninja he shouldn't be easily snuck up on especially by Shion. He just inwardly sighed, swallowing the the defeat of being surprised.

"So what is it you wished to discuss? If its for some shinobi, you'll have to talk to Tsunade about it."

She smiled he was just as foolish as he was when they had met, something she oddly liked about him. She at first hated his arrogance an stupidity, but after being saved multiple times she learned he had more than enough will power and strength to back his arrogance up.

"That's why I asked you to come here, I want you to give this to Tsunade-sama for me."

"Yeah sure, I'll make sure she gets it." with that he took the small messenger scroll she wished for him to deliver.

"Make sure you come back to visit soon."

He nodded an just turned to leave he wanted to get back to his village, his friends, and more importantly his bed. Man he would need a good sleep after he was done with the mission debriefing. With that said he walked to the villages front gates to find his pineapple haired friend awaiting his arrival.

Neither spoke they just nodded in a silent confirmation they would make a complete non stop trip back home to Kohona. They took off through the woods jumping from branch to branch hoping to arrive at least by noon the next day. Yeah they had a long journey ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the latest installment of this story, hope to hear your opinions on how it was an what I could incorporate into the story. Till next time, later**

**Next Chapter: A Brand New Mission!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Latest chapter. Sorry for the short length.**

* * *

They had finally made it home. Shikamaru found the blondes always fast forward pace a little 'troublesome' to say the least; but now they both were home. They pressed through the gates they had already discussed the events that would follow. Naruto woud proceed to the Hokage tower t report the mission, while Shikamaru was allowed to take a nap. It worked out better for them this way.

The trip home for Naruto had held a weird aura to it. He couldn't explain why, but having left with Shion giving him weird looks just gave him odd feelings; but never the less he pushed forward. Her had managed to make it home before noon, and now was on the boring duty of reporting the results of the meeting he attended. Yeah Shikamaru got the better end of the deal.

His feet pressed hard against the wooden steps he was now pushing himself to climb. He was completely tired, but getting the mission over with was his first priority. Finally he reach the door he desired. He pulled outward letting himself in to the bare room where sat Tsunade.

Her first outlook on the boy was that of a total exhaustion yeah that was like him always giving his all on the easiest of tasks. She had already warned him to slow his pace, before he became the Hokage.

"So I take it the mission went well?" she asked genuinely impressed he had made an agreement after being gone a mere two days.

"Yeah, Shikamaru took care of the more difficult stuff." he replied in a huff.

Yep he was tired no ifs ands or buts about it. He just wanted to crash into his soft warm bed and sleep. Yes that would be what he would do as soon as he got home. First he had to deliver the scroll the priestess had given him.

"Oh yeah Shion, wanted me to give this to you.. I think its some sort of thank you. " he said tossing the scroll to the Godaimne Hokage.

She quickly realized after opening that it wasn't just a simple 'thank you' no it was an invitation to have Naruto's diplomatic training under her hands. The girl sure knew how to bargain for what it was she wanted; and that being Naruto himself. Though normally something like this would be turned down.. Having someone else teach the blonde knucklehead about diplomacy was something not to be passed up.

"Naruto, go home and rest up. You have a new mission tomorrow." Tsunade said with a smile.

With a little hand gesture he was off. He was going to sleep like a rock on the bottom of a river. He needed sleep to prepare for what the hell Tsunade wanted him to do the next day. And something told him it wasn't going to be much fun.

* * *

He had slept like a baby and now was on a full out sprint to the Hokage's office. He was ready for whatever mission that woman could throw his way. Nothing and he meant nothing could ruin his good mood... Well that was till he heard what the mission was...

"What!? I have to go back? Just so I can learn Diploatacy" He yelled.

"Its diplomacy, and yes Shion-sama is a highly respected diplomat. Her teaching you could very well help you learn, and get the job done faster." Tsunade yelled.

He grumbled under his breathe, he loved missions, but not diplomatic ones. They were a bit boring and a lot of confusing to him. They were not something he wanted to participate in mostly. He would rather save the world from evil spirits taking over the world than do diplomatic missions.

"Cheer up Naruto, Lady Tsunade hasn't told you who your companion is yet." Shizune said in a dandy mood..

"Yeah whatever. Who is it?" he said grumpily.

No sooner than the words left his mouth did the wooden door behind them open. In its wake stood a brunette. His eyes widened as her over. Now he had a diplomatic mission, and her as his partner.

"Tenten?"

* * *

**A/N: I really appologize for the length, next chapter will definitely be way longer. Possibly 3000 words. Anyways review like normal. Later~**


	9. Chapter 9

**No more procrastination.. Chapter 9 arrives. **

* * *

His feet clapped the branches below his feet as he jumped from branch to branch; they had been running for over three hours, and had no signs of slowing or stopping at all. After a small debriefing, and overcoming the intial shock of having her be his partner on a boring diplomatic mission. Yeah he had to study diplomacy for six months under, Shions' tutoring, and Tentens' watch for the first three months. Yeah, such a great mission he recieved.

He watched as she was slowly losing the ability to keep up with his fast forward speed. He would have to slow down to match hers or completely stop to rest for the night. Even if he wanted to press forward, he understood that it was in their best interest to stop and relax; and finish the voyage in the morning. So thats what he decided.

"Yo, Tenten we'll rest here for the night." He echoed as he pounced on the ground.

He heard her large sigh of relief through her now relentless panting for air. Had he really been going that fast for that long? It never occured to him till it was too late that others weren't able to keep up with his always pressing pace, yeah he moved faster paced than many others; a lot of others.

"So you wanna start setting up 'the' tent, or just stand there staring at a tree?" she questioned irately.

"Yeah yeah." he mumbled.

It wasn't long before he didn't know if the pole he had on the left, went in the slot it was currently positioned in or the one adjecent to it. Putting up tents wasn't something that was supposed to be as hard as academy math, but this was Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Yeah he might be the next Hokage, but he putting up a tent seemed to be gettingt the best of him.

"Need some help?" a voice yelled.

He pondered on who just spoke, oh yeah Tenten was here; she was the reason for his current dispostion of cinfusion. Why did she want a tent? He never used a tent on missions, not even once. 'Maybe this end goes here' he thought to himself. No sooner than he made the attempt to force the pole into the wrong slot, he lost one end, and BAM tentpole to the face. That was it he was done, if she wanted a tent she was putting it up. With an attitide he sumped to ground sitting in the grass beside the bun-haired girl.

"I give up, you can put up that damn thing!" he said looking in an opposote direction of her.

Well lets just say it was not even ten minutes later that a tent was erected at the campsite. He grumbled, but mre importantly it was time to build a campfire, yeah not so easy when you or your teammate don't have the fire affianty. After quick thoughts he began the old rub sticks togther jutsu. It was a matter of seconds later till once again he was frustrated. Things just weren't going his way this evening.

"Do I have to build the fire too?" a friendly voice called.

"No, I'll get it." he mumbled in frustration, as she just laughed at his troubles.

Well after more stick rubbing, and frustration he hatched up a simple but noisy plan; but what did he care? With a fluid motion he strapped a paper bomb to one long and feed some chakara into it. In a matter of seconds a loud boom, was heard followed by manyical laughter. He had succeded in making a fire. Now all he had to do was sit back and relax, and wait of the morning to come. Well that was his expectations till he saw his partner holding a bottle of sake`. Just what he needed, another drunken Tenten birage...

"So, Na-ru-to you gonna drink with me this time?" she mused, as she clumsily was making her way towards him.

"Maybe, next time." he sounded as she dropped down on the ground beside him. Yeah tonight was gonna be a long night for him.

He could feel her eyes peering on his body, it felt eerily just like that night not too long ago. The night she went crazy with lust, the night he had to fend her off of him, the night he and her exchanged first 'true' kisses. That night was bad in one essence then so great in another. He had finally gotten to kiss someone, even though he didn't want to. Her lips if he remembered were soft, a total opposite of what her tough fighting spirit would allow you to believe. Even if drinking would cause a kissing 'accident', he wasn't wanting anything to do with alcahol or sexual interactions in the middle of a mission.

"So Naruto, are you gonna drink with me or not?" she let loose, while using a hand to trace up his arm stopping it when cupping his cheek.

He could feel his body trembling, her touch was enticing his whole being. He had never felt this notions, unless he was near Sakura. He could feel his face heating up, by now it was probably as red as a strawberry; it was time to pull a hasty escape. Yeah he was going to bed.

"Sorry, I am tired. I'm going to bed, maybe next time." he let loose like a con man selling 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.

He heard loud sigh as he gently got up and head towards the sole tent in the area. Yeah, this was the only way out of the hasty situation alcohol seemed to always place him in. Sleep would do him good that was his thought as he layed down to rest. He could clearly hear her loud gulps, and rash movements; he pondered if leaving her alone was the best idea when she was drinking.. After a period of elongated silence, he decided it was time to do a small check-up. He slowly peeked his body out of the tents door, he looked to his left nothing, his right...nothing... Where had she gone.. Maybe she had drunkenly stumbled away from the campsite. With a heavy sigh he left the safety of his tent, to search for her.

It didn't take long to find her a few yards away from the camp, passed out against a tree. Letting loose another sigh he positioned himself to pack her back to the tent. Drinking and passing out, well that seemed to be her tendency. With her bridal style in his arms, he made the voyage back to camp. Her alcohol flushed cheeks, and smober sleeping made her appearance cuter by a large bounds. After a minute walk he arrived at their destination, he positioned her body a few feet parallel of where he would be sleeping in their tent. Tomorrow was going to be probably just as troublesome, except he would be dealing with diplomacy, yeah not what he wanted entirely.

* * *

**Sorry for the length next update will be sooner and longer, I promise. Review please, till next chapter.~**

**Next Chapter: Green Eyed Monster?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here it is the awaited chapter, enjoy**

* * *

It was early, and if you asked him it was to damn early to hear someone complaining of a headache. He rolled over to see the no longer bunned brunette roughly digging through a medium sized bag. Where did it come from, he didn't know, nor did he care. He justed wanted to sleep. It wasn't like they needed to rush off to get to their destination. They were maybe at best two hours away, so sleeping in seemed like the thing to do. Or at least to him it did.

He could hear her complain about drinking to much. It seemed a little to late to complain about that, she had done the drinking the night before. It always appeared weird when someone always complained of being hungover, if you didn't like the aftereffects, why drink in the first place? He rolled over to his side facing away from the noisy girl beside him. He just wanted to sleep more, was that to much to ask for?

"I found it!" she roared.

"Be quite I'm trying to sleep over here!" he grumbled, why did he have to get stuck on this mission, with her. He didn't give any care for diplomacy. The way he saw it if anyone had any disputes with him, he could easily take them down in battle. Yeah, that was a much easier way to him.

"Well if someone isn't cranky this morning." she said pulling his blanket off of him.

He began to shake, not from being cold, no it was from pure anger. First he gets woken up by her mumbling, then is kept awake by the sound of her actions, and now she took his blanket. Today wasn't looking good towards him. He grudgingly grabbed his blanket back from her, and quickly went back to trying to sleep more. If she was going to be noisy at least wait till he was asleep to do it.

"What bit you in the ass, huh?" she said.

"You and your noisy morning routine!" he said flatly.

He could hear her trying to say something to him, but he wasn't going to listen to her, no he was going to ignore her, and go to sleep. After a few minutes of complete silence, he wondered just what she was doing. He peered over his shoulder to see her glancing at a small pill, and a bottle of water. Probably a pain reliever at best. He watched as she tossed the pill into her mouth and just swallowed it. How could someone just swallow a pill without drinking anything. He watched her lips turn to an evil smirk, he wasn't liking where this was heading, not at all. With a flick of the wrist he watched her toss the water in the bottle towards him. It splashed him right in the face.

"Damn you, Tenten!" he said getting up to chase her as she made her get away out the front of the tent.

He quickly was outside and chasing her cursing with every breath he took. She was finally within his reaching distance, he was going to, he was going to do something to her... He just hadn't figured it out yet. Out of nowhere he collided with her, she had just stopped running, what was she thinking? Well maybe he could have taken revenge on her if he had gotten a little luck an been the one to fall on top of her , but it was the opposite.

"I gotcha." she said, giggling.

"No, I go you." he said smirking. Within a second he flipped her on her back an was no pinning her down.

He glanced down at the girl who had made so much noise that he couldn't finish sleeping, took his blanket, splashed water onto him, and made him chase her down, but he couldn't find any of his anger anywhere. No it was no replaced with a strange sense of happiness. He could feel something pulling his face to hers, or maybe it was her moving in on him, he didn't know. All he knew was that seconds later his eyes were closed and their lips were together again.

His eyes snapped open, as did hers as they quickly jumped away from one another. This was well a rather awkward situation to say the least. They glanced at each other taking the notion from the others eyes to their lips. How many times had they kissed now, they didn't know, but they couldn't keep letting it happen on a mission.

"We, umm should go pack up camp and get back to the mission." she said getting off the wet morning grass.

"Yeah." that all he conjured up.

* * *

They had arrived at their destination no more than an hour at best, they were quickly taken to where they would be staying for the duration of the mission. Luckily for him they had separate rooms, also unlucky for him they had a conjoing door. HE just sighed as he kept staring at the ceiling of his room from the bed he was currently residing on. The only thing that plagued his mind was what had happened earlier prior to their arriving. Why had they kissed? If anything it wasn't weird, but it wasn't something you expect on a mission of this stature.

He could someone approaching the main door to his room, they were probably sent to get him by Shion. He didn't understand why she had went through the trouble having him come here to have her teach i'm diplomacy, but he wasn't going to turn down a mission. He heard a subtle knock then a greeting.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Shion wishes to have a moment with you." someone said, as the door began opening.

Great just what he wanted a visiter. He quickly sat up to greet whoever was entering his room, he was taken aback as he saw purple eyes, and blonde hair. Shion had come to talk to him? Shouldn't she have just asked him to come to her? It wasn't like he cared much, better to conserve energy this way. He just plastered his face with the best smile he had, and welcomed her in.

"What's going on?" he asked

"I came to personally tell you that we'll begin your training tomorrow, but as for tonight I ask that you accompany me to a formal dinner." she said, with a stare that would make even the most stubborn old man say yes.

"Oh thats cool, and what time should I arrive?"

"You have to come with me now, this way we have enough time to have you fitted for your formal wear."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now?"

"This is a dinner for the neighboring villages to get closer, so I can't have you looking like an orange while I have the heads of major villages here."

Great, another thing he didn't want, but it was for the sake of the mission, he would do. With a nod of the head he got to his feet and followed her out the door of his room. He was going to be in for one hell of night, that's for sure. Damn, Tsunade for sending him here.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its short, but I now have new ideas, for this story so updates should come quicker just bare with me. Also if some of you would please go read my newest fic 'Traces of Who We Were', its a Naruto x Shion one, I just want some feedback on it. Till next chapter.~**


End file.
